Three Stupid Words
by BE-Mistress
Summary: It may be the most beautiful thing in the world that two people can share... But for Gippal, waking up next to Cid's Girl was as scary as hell.
1. 1: The Morning After: Gippal

A/N: I've never played FFX/FFX2 – in fact, I don't even own a playstation (_Sigh_) So don't blame me if I get info wrong, but do correct me if you want :)

New story! I am about a third through writing this but there's a considerable possibility that I might drop it altogether. The story (like all my other stories), because of my lack of Final Fantasy knowledge, also lacks a plot. I don't want to continue writing on and on if no one is going to read it. This is why I decided to post out the first chapter for now to see if anyone's interested. So well, if you're bored… wanna cheer up a petty writer: )

Astronomical special thanks to Canada Eh for assisting me with FFX/X2 knowledge.

* * *

**Three Stupid Words_  
_**_Chapter 1: Morning After: Gippal_

* * *

You _just don't_ wake up in refreshing, unspeakable, phenomenal bliss.

There is no sensational, heavenly, soothing feeling anywhere in existence. There is no holy, shimmering, golden ray of sunlight bathing you in pleasurable ecstasy, welcoming you to a morning filled with promise and anew. There is none of that. Absolutely nada. But there _is_ pain. And there _is_ regret. And there _is_ the feeling of nausea churning in your gut.

I am very aware of the heavy body of flesh lying on top of me, and I am carefully contemplating on whether or not I should open my eye again. Maybe it was all just a hallucination; my head is throbbing achingly after all. Certainly – surely I wasn't _that_ stupid as to –

Ah, _shit_.

I groan angrily and immediately turn away at the evidential sight that had greeted me. I don't need to look under the covers to further confirm the situation. My mind is already swollen with anxiety.

This was _not_ how I wanted to wake up, despite what many may think. For even if it were another girl, any other girl at all, I still would prefer it if I had a fragment of my memory to assist me the following morning. But this time, not only is it _her_, but I am unable to recall even the faintest image of what had occurred last night.

I want to die.

Well, not really. I'd want to learn of what chain of events led up this moment first. And then, before Cid finds out, I get run over by a stampede of Shoopufs. Yes, that seems like a much better idea. But then again, I've always imagined my death to be something more… extraordinary. Making the headline with that woman, Shelinda's voice reporting, '_And in other news, the leader of the Machine Faction has died a rather unusual and gruesome death following the attack of wild Shoopufs…_' It's just not a magnificent enough end for someone like me.

A quiet groan envelops from her mouth.

No, the more likely end for me upon the world finding out about my little affair with the Al Bhed leader's daughter, would without a doubt include Syrisina and a jackhammer aimed at splitting my skull in all jealous girlfriend fashion.

Oh, _fuck_. Syrisina.

Without hesitation, I quickly open my eye and hastily climb out of the bed, deliberately forcing myself not to glance back. The cool air prickles at my skin where her warm body had lay and almost, _almost_ makes me want to lie back down with her. I cannot help but gulp as I look around the room for my clothes. For starters, I had no idea whose room I was in, but I think it was safe to assume it to be Cid's Girl's. Secondly, everything from furniture to books to tools and machina gadgets were knocked over and lying strewn across the floor.

I grunt as I hastily bend down to grab my things, all the while trying to imagine how crazy last night must have been with my infamous ex. Damn. How could I _not_ remember? Wouldn't Cid just _love_ to hear that.

I pull on my jeans and throw my shirt over my shoulder. I glance over uneasily at the sleeping figure on the bed, still resting peacefully in whatever world her little hyperactive mind was dreaming up. A rush of guilt and regret overwhelms me as I notice her naked shoulders. I am about to turn away when the sight of a pile of empty beer bottles behind her catches my attention.

Ah… Of course. It's _always_ the beer.

And then little snippets of images come to mind: there were… streetlights – really bright streetlights and… screaming, shouting more like it… drinking, _annoying_ music… and strawberry fruit juice…? Shaking my head in hopes of snapping the rest of my memories back into place, I dizzily walk out of the room and find myself in the living room of a small house.

_Syrisina_, I remind myself and stumble through the room until my hands fasten around the doorknob to my getaway. But then I suddenly find myself stop, and pause, and think.

I hate thinking. Because I know what will come next. I will discover all the faults in whatever decision I am planning to make, and I will be forced by my oh so pure and angelic conscience to stop and reevaluate the pros and cons of my choice. Hm. So... Walking out on Cid's little girl after a night clearly pleasurably spent, leaving her without so much as an explanation or apology or _indication_ that I had been there in the first place.

No good can come of this. Except maybe that there's the tiniest, minuscule chance that I can make it out of this unnoticed. Besides, there's this aching feeling in my chest that's trying to tell me something. Something important. Something important about today.

Eh. Can't be _that_ important.

_Syrisina_.

Ah… right. Syrisina. Today… Err… It – It must be a…a… an anniversary of… something. The first time we met? Our first date? The first time we slept together?

Actually, I think that was all on the same day…

I close my eyes thoughtfully, forcing myself to try and remember what special event today is supposed to be. I can't have Syrisina upset with me for forgetting again. I can't _risk_ her getting mad at me for the tiniest bit. It's not like I'm afraid of her fury – _she wouldn't hurt a fiend even if it threatened to take her life_ – but more so of the power she has in our relationship, the power to break it.

Because for once, I'm not such a big fan of one-night stands anymore. That's right, the mighty Gippal has spoken: he wants a long, genuine, real lasting relationship. Now, one very bright individual might ask, 'Gee, why would he want a thing like that?' And to be truly honest… I don't really know.

I glance back into the doorway of her bedroom, hearing her groan faintly.

I guess it's because the last time I had a genuine relationship with someone I really cared about, it felt… so great. And I miss that feeling. And despite the relationship ending in a catastrophic explosion of fiery words and strings of unheard of curses, AND _she_ being the _only_ one to ever break up with _me_, I can't say I don't miss it. I still miss that feeling.

Then again, that's just a guess.

Either way, I have to make my new thing with Syrisina work. I have to show her that I am determined to stay with her, and am crazy about her, and want nobody else but her. That even though I can't remember what special event it is today, that doesn't mean she's not my top priority. That doesn't mean that I have given up – in anyway – on our relationship.

A sudden flashback of a certain hyper little Al Bhed girl pops in my mind like a smack to the conscious.

Okay, last night doesn't count if Syrisina never finds out, right? Right. I should probably leave as soon as possible, while I still have the chance to slip out unnoticed.

My hand has already opened the door when I stop once again from the guilt, and the thinking returns. Even though I_ do not_ want to remind her that it was me who knocked her up last night and am desperately praying that she was too drunk to even remember, it feels somewhat morally wrong to just plainly leave her.

With a groan, I scramble around the room for a paper and pen. Finding a marker and one of Rin's advertisements later, I press the sheet against the wall and scribble,

_Thank you.  
I'm sorry.  
Goodbye._

I go back into her room and place the note on the pillow beside her. Then, without a second glance, I quickly walk out of the door.

A/N: He's such an ass, I know LOL, but if I've managed to somehow get you interested in this story so far, remember, the next update will be slow (approx 1 week at the quickest). Expect it on a **Monday** or **Thursday**.

_Thanks for reading. **Please Review.**_


	2. 2: The Night Before: Rikku

A/N: WOW. **Thank you so much for the reviews!** You're _all _so very nice people! LOL. It's encouraged me to try my best to send out at least 1 chapter each week, either on a **Monday** and/or **Thursday**.

NOTE: As you'll soon see, the story is divided into two parts: _The Morning After_ which is told in Gippal's POV and _The Night Before_ which is told in Rikku's POV. They are each set in their own respective time frames so they don't cross over one another simultaneously. Basically, Gippal's POV is the present time and Rikku's POV is the past.

_Nefertieh:_ Just wanted to tell you a sincere thank you. Your words have touched me all this/last week.  
And gargantuan special thanks to Canada Eh for her lending me some of her FFX/X2 knowledge.

* * *

**Three Stupid Words_  
_**_Chapter 2: Night Before: Rikku_

* * *

I feel proud, sick, and anxious all at the same time.

Two days ago, I randomly stumbled upon a strange looking machina in the Central Expanse that had been partly uncovered from last week's sandstorm. Even though only what looked like a wing of the machina was exposed, I knew immediately that this was surely a colossal discovery of a new line of ancient machina weaponry vehicles!

Okay… fine. I kind of thought it was a weird desert plant at first and that it was going to eat me. But that's not my fault! The material the wing is made out of is surprisingly soft and delicate looking, definitely not the usual metal. And so it freaked me out a bit. And besides, it was green.

Doesn't matter now anyway. I've managed to get the entire island – or at least the diggers, Nhadala, and Pops – excited about this new discovery and I feel pretty darn _proud_!

However, there's just one tiny little rain cloud over my lovely streak of joy. Since the machina is seemingly too delicate and predictably huge to be safely transported to the Machine Faction headquarters in Djose, Mr. Mighty Gippal himself is coming down tomorrow to inspect it. I feel _sick_ just thinking about it.

After the whole Venagun episode a year ago, I've hardly spoken much less seen him. I don't know if he's changed his looks; if he's dyed his hair or grew a mustache. I don't know if his personality has changed; if he's become more mature and compassionate of others. I don't even know if he still remembers me! Maybe I'm not even 'Cid's Girl' anymore. Maybe I'm just 'The Girl'.

For all I know, he could be a compassionate, mustached man who has completely forgotten I exist.

But I doubt that though. At least the first part. Okay, wait, all of that. I'm willing to bet he's still as cocky as ever, cleanly shaven, and still remembers me as the kidish little daughter of Cid… who broke his heart all those years ago… At least, I think I broke it. Either I didn't or he's really good at concealing his emotions.

I know he's not so happy revisiting that part of our past. He doesn't mind oh so casually mentioning it once in a while since every time he brings it up, he makes it sound like _he_ was the one who broke up with _me_: _'Oh yes… Me and Cid's Girl… We sure made quite the couple… (CHUCKLE CHUCKLE)'_ And then he gives this look to the audience as if he's saying, '_But she was a terrible kisser so I dumped her for someone else._'

And he _knows_ it angers me, and I can't help but wonder does he continue to bring it up just to make me feel guilty for leaving him or to make me upset that he seemly never took our relationship as something real, genuine, and long lasting.

I left him three years ago because he had his Crimson Squad and I had to go with Pops. And even though he assured me that we could still make it work, I knew that it couldn't possibly be true. Things would be really tense between us if the long-distance relationship didn't work. It was just better, with Sin still causing havoc across Spira and everything, that we just ended it right there and then. Because at least we'd never accuse one another for not trying hard enough to keep in touch, for betraying the other's feelings, or taking interest in somebody else. That would just hurt too much for us to ever have a second chance at continuing our relationship after the chaos in Spira died down. I was scared of destroying what great a connection we already had. I believed it was better to break it off for a while, and try and pick it up again when the world became more stable.

Of course, that dense blockhead of an Al Bhed didn't understand and immediately grew furious. He said that I wanted things to end between us simply because I had a plan to go after other men while on my voyages with Pops, and that I wanted to have other relationships with other people without feeling guilty and bound down. Then we broke into a huge fight. A catastrophic explosion of fiery words and strings of unheard of curses erupted between us and neither of us wanted to see the other again.

And so we left.

I really didn't expect things between us to end so badly, especially since I had planned on avoiding it all by breaking up with him. After that day, every time we met again, it would be as if that argument never happened. It would be as if it our relationship ended smooth and easy and that _he_ was the one to initiate it.

And he _knows_ it angers me, making me feel as if what we had was nothing serious. As if it was just another one of his flings. It hurts. And he knows it hurts. And yet he still does it. He still brings it up just to torture me. To get back at me for breaking his heart. And I damn hope that I did. Because every time I think of him I want to grab a jackhammer and split his dense skull. Because what did he go do? What did he go get after all these years?

A girlfriend. A real girlfriend. Syrisina.

She's the daughter of Michen, a wealthy old man who was one of the prime donators that helped to fund the reconstruction of Home. They live in the inner core of the city, at the top floor of one of the grandest buildings. Syrisina met Gippal a month ago when her father was discussing some business with him; at least that's how the story goes. Apparently she and Gippal locked eyes instantly and fell in love that very moment and have been ever since.

Syrisina is gorgeous. She is tall, thin, well spoken, has great fashion sense, and an intellectual speaker. She is sweet, charming, down to earth, outgoing, and caring. She's mature. That's her reputation. So it's of great bafflement as to why she would want to be with someone like Gippal.

My theory is that he hypnotized her, that nincompoop. I bet he did what he always does to girls. That big, fat, flirt. One look at his stupid eight pack and one line from his persuasive mouth will have any girl lost in a trance, trembling to her feet and void of any common sense whatsoever.

Of course I'm slightly, itty-bittily, remotely bothered by the darling couple considering I'm the single ex-girlfriend and all. It just wasn't right. _I_ broke up with him. _I_ should be the one to move on and shove it in his face first, not the other way around. It goes against all laws of nature.

So when I heard that I would be meeting with him tomorrow, though I dreaded it terribly, at the same time, I was _anxious_. Anxious to see him again. Because even though I am angry at him, I can't deny that I miss him. That I miss us being together. That even though he's got a stable, one month relationship now, I'm anxious to see him again. To show him that I'm not bothered by his love life at all. That I've become, dare I say it, a truly independent woman. TADA!

So why am I thinking about this? I am completely untouched by the likes of nincompoops. _UmmmHum-ana-hum-ana_… I breathe out slowly. I am at one with nature. Ahh… Yes. The night sky is a blanket of darkness wrapping the whole island warmly, tucking it in for bedtime. A bright moon hangs in the sky with its starry counterparts dotting the black canvas like nightlights to aid those too frightened to sleep.

A light breeze sweeps past me, embracing my bare legs and arms with a whisper of comfort before journeying once again through the streets of New Home. Turning back to my door, I push the key in and open it with ease. Relaxing my shoulders, I walk into my flat and the close the door on the night sky.

My throat feels raspy from being out in the hot sun the whole day. We've been preparing all the equipment for transporting the new machina when Mr.You-know-who arrives tomorrow. Kicking off my boots, I go into my kitchen and blindly reach for a bottle of strawberry-fruit juice from the fridge. I clamber through the darkness of my living room over to my ancient stereo and flick on the switch to play my favourite mourning song.

_I'm lying alone with my head on the phone  
Thinking of you till it hurts  
I know you hurt too, but what else can we do?  
Tormented and torn apart_

I am still untouched by nincompoops. I just happen to like this song. It goes well with artificial strawberry juice. I crack open the lid and take a gulp full as I head toward my bedroom for some new clothes for a shower.

_I wish I could carry your smile in my heart  
For times when my life seems so low  
It would make me believe what tomorrow could bring  
When today doesn't really know, doesn't really know_

I nearly choke when I realize what I'm actually drinking. Beer. What in the Spira was a bottle of beer doing in my fridge? And what happened to my strawberries! Brother must have done it, that meanie. I give him a key to my home as a symbol of sibling trust and he goes and robs me off my fruit juice only to use my fridge as storage for his alcoholic beverages.

But then I thoughtfully decide that beer seems more like an appropriate mourning drink and so carelessly take in another mouthful. Then, the music begins its dramatic climb to the chorus and I know instantly that my part has come. I hold out the bottle as a microphone and sing wholeheartedly into the air, pretending I'm the almighty Yunie, body jumping to the words:

_I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you  
I know you were right, believing for so long  
I'm all out of love, what am I without you?  
I can't be too late to say that –_

Snicker.

I look down in alarm to see the outline of a figure leaning against the foot of my bed. He's smirking, beer bottle in hand. "Now that's a sexy dance, Cid's Girl."

– _I was so wrong…_

* * *

Song: Air Supply's _All Out of Love_

A/N: I _really _want an action scene in this story; it's been horribily itching me this whole time. But battle technicalities are so difficult to understand/research. If there's anyone out there willing and able to help, please email me. Thank you.

_Thanks for reading. **Please Review.**_


	3. 3: The Morning After: Gippal

A/N: **I'm sorry!** There's just so much in the way keeping me from updating. School's been killing my ass. My computer's motherboard blew up and a portion of this fic got deleted. Plus, I'm having a lot of trouble with the plotline of this story! Grr. Excuses, excuses I know. But honestly, if I had a choice, this website and especially this section would be my life XD So, **thank you everyone** who took their time to review. I appreciate it very, very much, **every single one of you**.

To recap: Last time we left Gippal, he'd waken up with no memory and with Rikku by his side. Determined to maintain his goal of having a long-lasting relationship with his girlfriend Syrisina, he decided to leave Rikku without any indication of his presence, but a simple note left on her pillow.

* * *

**Three Stupid Words_  
_**_Chapter 3: Morning After: Gippal_

* * *

I am _irresistible_.

The ladies of the city are eyeing me passionately, I can tell. It's not everyday someone as damn good-looking as me walks the newly paved streets of New Home. With my headache and guilt all drowned in the water of the Oasis, I feel refreshed, revitalized, and ready to redeem myself from last night's stupid mistake.

I don't get drunk that easily, so I've managed to recall most of yesterday back to memory after the awakening bath in the desert oasis. I remember now that I was called to New Home by Nhadala because of some special, unique discovery of some machina or other. I remember telling her I would arrive today, but then secretly came yesterday so I could spend some time with Syrisina.

Then… something happened, and I wound off jumping some poor kid of his case of beer (_he's too young to drink anyway…_) and then somehow wandered over to Rikku's. We drank a little, then talked a little, then fucked a lot. And that was it. Then I woke.

Doesn't matter now. It's over and done with and Rikku, being the kid she is, probably got too drunk to recall a single thing. She will wake up not remembering who she'd slept with but read the note and feel assured. Yep, everything will work out fine.

But in the meanwhile, I need to find Syrisina. She probably spent all night up waiting for me to come visit her and is probably crying over herself this very moment thinking I had left her for some other woman. Can't keep her upset now, right? I need to show her that I am damn right committed to having a real relationship with her and am not going to let it get screwed over by something as little as sleeping with my ex.

Just… if only I could remember what's so special about today. I've crossed out the possibility that it's her birthday because fate can't be that cruel to me. I've also crossed out the fact that I'm supposed to be meeting with her father or other family gatherings. The most likely explanation is that it's an anniversary of some sort. I just cannot figure out what.

But I will not have her know that I forgot so I'm searching for a suitable gift either way. And everyone knows that the best present, despite any occasion, is a bouquet of flowers.

If only I could _find_ a thriving flower shop in the middle of this desert.

I spot a gift shop to my left and decide to go inside and look around. I have barely stepped inside before a feminine voice rings through the air in soft gentleness. I turn towards the cash register, the direction of the voice, and my eye falls upon an innocent beauty. She's smiling at me bashfully. "Can I help you?" she asks in that melodic voice of hers.

I take a quick glance around the shop. Then, I turn to her with my most charming smile. "You wouldn't have 'ne flowers as gorgeous as you now, would you?"

She reddens slightly. "Let me show you what we have," she says with a small giggle, then makes her way out from behind the counter and heads toward the end of the store. She turns to me with a seductive look in her eyes. "Follow me..."

And that's exactly what I do, walk directly behind her, all the while reminding myself about my whole long-lasting relationship aspiration. But as a true Al Bhed man, I just couldn't ignore the opportunity to check her out. And with the great fortune of walking behind her, I got the best view her short, olive, mini skirt could offer.

_Rikku_. And at the sudden image of her face, my body slightly jumps in alert as if I'd just been caught cheating stealing machina oil. But before I am able to further the thought, the woman shoves a bunch of plastic flowers in my face.

"Here!" she exclaims. "They've just come!"

I push the fake petals out of my sight. "You don't have 'ne real ones?"

She frowns. "I'm sorry, we don't."

I twitch my mouth to the side in disappointment, watching the frown on her face deepen. "S'alright," I tell her and push her lips up gently with my thumb. "Don't ruin your pretty face over it."

She glances down shyly, and puts the plastic flowers back on their rack. Then she gestures towards the counter. "If you want something real, we have a really nice plant over there for sale."

I follow her gaze as she leads me back to the front of the store. She picks up a random pot and places it gently in my hands. I stare down at the plant in it, trying to imagine Syrisina's reaction if I gave her – "A cactus?"

Her bright grin falls at my dismayed tone, and she reaches for the pot. "I-I don't know what I was thinking…" she mumbles.

Being a compassionate person, I find myself feeling sorry for her. The cactus is the only living plant in her entire store. "No," I say, and pull the baby cactus plant closer to me. "I'll take it."

She gives me a weak smile. "You don't have to -"

"I want to," I urge, and drop a handful of coins on the counter. "Because you picked it for me. So it's… perfect."

I don't wait for her response. Instead, I seal the confrontation with another charming smile and then walk out the door before she starts thinking that I've been flirting with her all this time.

I turn the corner quickly just in case she decides to follow me, and jog down the street in search of my girlfriend. I'm trying to figure a good way to present the gift to her. Maybe if my presentation is good enough, she won't notice what it actually is. '_Here, Baby… I got you cactus for our anniversary._' Ah geez. I can just imagine the headline news now, Shelinda's voice reporting, '_And in other news, the leader of the Machine Faction has been fatally wounded after his girlfriend unexpectedly smashed a cactus on his head…_' Though she's not exactly the type to react so violently, when men forget anniversaries… it usually does bizarre things to a woman…

"Gippal?"

I turn around and my heart leaps into my throat at the sight of my Syrisina. I breathe out in relief and throw my arms around her, careful not to hurt either one of us with the plant's needles. "Didn't see you there!" I explain honestly, pulling her close and kissing her neck softly. "I'm sorry I didn't come yesterday… I was delayed by – uh – by – the, the Faction workers. Yeah, stupid engineers. _Stupid_ engineers; they - they're the reason why, why you know, I'm like you know… wasn't here – with _you_ – yesterday… And I'm sorry Baby. I promise I won't -"

"Gippal," she whispers, pulling herself slowly out of my grasp.

I reluctantly let her go, but stare at her in confusion, not understanding the unfamiliar look of sorrow in her eyes. She's not giving me one of those passionate female looks that I've grown so accustomed to since arriving here in New Home. No, she's giving me a different look. A look that says… that says…

"Honey…" She pauses, searching my eye for any hint of realization. "Honey, we broke up."

HUH?

She steps back as if to give me some space for the truth to settle in. But I don't need space. I just need time. Time to recall what exactly happened between the moment I stepped foot on the sands of Bikanel and when I had stayed at Rikku's. Is it possible that she saw? Could fate really be _that_ cruel that my girlfriend caught me with my ex and yet I'm stand here completely oblivious?

I glance over to Syrisina, trying to read her expression for an answer. Well, she doesn't seem angry. In fact, she looks… as if she feels sorry for me.

"You still can't accept it, can you?" Biting her lip, she breaks our stare and turns away from me. "You've got to stop doing this, Gippal," I barely hear her whisper. "I know I've hurt you, but I just think that it's better this way." She suddenly whirls around and flings herself on me, crying out onto my chest. "Please understand Gippal!" she begs desperately.

I am completely speechless. I can't believe what I'm hearing. _She _broke up with _me_? My supposed-to-be long lasting, eternal, genuine relationship blew up last night, and I couldn't even remember?

She pulls herself off of me, tears streaming down her red cheeks. She squints at me, her mouth looking like it's about to explode into another sob. "I'm sorry, Gippal. I'm really sorry… Please… Please understand…" And with that, she takes off running down the street, leaving me alone and baffled, holding the little cactus plant loosely between my hands.

* * *

_A/N: I'll try to get the next chapter out this Thursday : )_

_Thanks for reading. **Please Review.**_


	4. 4: The Night Before: Rikku

A/N: **Thank you everybody who reviewed**! I'm really glad you're liking it so far (so happy I surprised everyone with Syrisina too!)! So here's a second chapter in the same week! I hope you'll like it!

_Angel's Wing: _Can't afford one :( Actually, I _could've_ because I got my first job this summer and made enough money to buy the system AND the game… But decided the money was better spent on treating my family to dinner instead :)  
_Alexxya's Secret_: Ooh thanks for making me feel better for not having a PS2 lol. I'm glad you don't notice anything strange. And thanks for your sweet comments :)  
_Chili-Girl: _LOL. I didn't do it on purpose. Aw I feel dumb. ahah But thanks for bringing that up. I didn't realize that :)

* * *

**Three Stupid Words_  
_**_Chapter 4: Night Before: Rikku_

* * *

Well, he doesn't have a mustache.

But he _does_ have that trademark smirk adorned on his face, wobbling from side to side, his eye glinting in cruel mockery. But I can't exactly tell if this time, the teasing expression on his face is actually deliberate or a result of his obvious drunken condition.

He's sitting on my bedroom floor, leaning casually against the foot of the bed, his head lazily resting on the mattress and staring at me with a groggily, bored, somewhat forced all-knowing expression. Around him are empty beer bottles, encircling him like a tribe of angry Ronso.

The dimness of the room, caused by the solely lit lamp on my nightstand, blurs everything in sight accept him. It adores him. _Everything_ adores him. And I can confidently say that it is the light – and only the light – that is softening his face enough to convince me that he's just a little too innocent-looking to be of any real harm.

And then I realize I'm supposed to be scared half to death by the intruder. "What are you – How did you get in here?" I exclaim.

He gives an unusual laugh, snickering and then hiccupping lightly before taking another swig from his bottle. "Are you complaining?" he asks.

I almost growl in frustration at the blatancy of my answer. "Yes!" I gesture towards the bottles littered all over my bedroom floor. This was definitely not how I imagined our confrontation would be. "You break in, steal my fruit juice, and make a total mess of my room!"

He raises his eyebrow, clearly addressing the piles of clothes and random objects already scattered all over the place.

"I mean, you made a _bigger_ mess of my room," I correct and snatch a Shoopuf doll from off my bed and stuff it underneath a pillow. "What are you doing here?"

He gives a flirtatious smile. "Can't I just visit Cid's Little Girl for old time's sake?"

"Not in my home, in my bedroom, and drinking!" I nearly shout.

He shrugs his shoulders uncaringly, completely ignoring my frustration, and instead resides to finishing the last drops of his bottle before discarding it beside him like all the others. Then, he cracks his neck back and leans peacefully against my mattress. "Your room smells nice."

I flinch at the comment and the absurdity of it considering the situation. "Okay…" I say, his statement unfortunately able to achieve its goal of calming me down. "Really, why are you in New Home? You're supposed to be arriving tomorrow, and not actually in _here_." I throw my arms into the air. "And how did you even get in here in the first place?"

His eyes are closed, as if he's in deep meditation. I notice his fingers drumming against the floor rhythmically, his head bobbing up and down slightly to some soundless song. I just about think that he's ignoring me again when he suddenly says, "Are you complaining?"

This time I do growl, and then march over to him, kicking the bottles aside. "Yes, I am!" I yell, his ignorance getting on my last nerve. He is not going to be my responsibility. He has plenty of other _friends_ with homes in this city that he can go to, including his _girlfriend_. It doesn't have to be me. "If you want to get drunk, do it somewhere else! I'm not cleaning up after you!" I grab his arm and attempt to pull him up on his feet. "Get out of my house you lazy nincompoop!"

But he doesn't budge. Fatass. And while still in his meditation-like state, I can see the sides of his mouth curl upward in amusement. Then, with the arm I'm trying to pull him up with, he fastens his hand around my wrist and yanks me swiftly forward. I fall like a rock onto his lap. He chuckles. "Still complaining?"

I quickly compose myself and get off of him. "What do you think?" I ask, my voice so cold and deadly I bet Paine'd be jealous. When he doesn't reply and instead continues grinning that stupid grin of his, I reach for his forehead and push his skin up to open his eyeball. I glare at him angrily, daring him to answer.

He immediately narrows his eyebrows in irritation at my action and swats my hand away like a fly. Then, he gets up on his own and walks casually out of my bedroom door.

Satisfied that I got a reaction out of him, but infuriated that he still wasn't answering me, I follow him out and into the kitchen. I watch as he digs through my fridge, grabbing himself another bottle of beer before slamming the fridge door shut.

I can't _believe_ I actually felt anxious to see this jerk again.

He leaves the kitchen and makes his way into my living room, walking with such a cool aura you'd think he owned the place. He then sinks himself into the sofa and stares up at the ceiling with the bottle tightly enclosed in his hands. His aura vanishes instantly and instead he… He's pitiful.

I lean against a shelf, my arms crossed across my chest. I observe him in silence. I don't know whether to continue to be angry at him or begin to feel sorry for him. He looks absolutely pathetic. His eye droopy and dull, his face creased in stress, his fingers gripping around the bottle like it's his lifeline.

There's a reason why he came here of all places tonight. And I'm not going to go with his explanation of simply 'wanting to visit'.

"Gippal –" I start, but then hesitate. What if, for some strange reason, that really _is_ the truth? What if he actually came here to visit me? What if he had a huge, spur-of-the-moment, urgent feeling that he needed to see me and he was compelled by the sheer urgency to break in and well, visit me!

"Brother left your door unlocked."

I glance up at his calm face. "He what?"

He takes another gulp of his bottle, and then places it on the ground. "I saw him come out of your door. He was rushing to go somewhere. He forgot to lock it. I went in." His words are blunt and sharp.

"W-Why?" I can't help but ask. I would assume that if he decided to arrive in New Home early, he'd be at Syrisina's of all places.

He shrugs his shoulders plainly, refusing to answer and instead turning away and staring off down my dark hallway. His face is emotionless. I know he's not telling me everything. He's holding something back.

I'm curious at what happened to him before he came here that made him so dead and serious now. I've never seen his face so set in stone and his voice so detached. I decide that I feel sorry for him.

"Make me a sandwich."

Felt sorry just a _little_ too early, didn't I?

He doesn't spare me a glance. "Make me two."

"What" I breathe out in disbelief.

He glares at me coldly before dragging himself off the couch. "Fine, I'll make it myself." He walks past me, his legs trembling slightly from the excess alcohol in his veins. "You make nasty sandwiches anyway," he mumbles with a snarl.

His bizarre attitude is driving me insane. "What is your problem?" I shout, following him. He's already taken out a jar of jam from the fridge and a half-finished bag of bread. "You don't just break into people's homes and get drunk and - and order them to make _sandwiches_ for you! That's just _mean_!"

He's not listening to me, thoroughly concentrated on spreading the jam evenly on the slice of bread.

I shove him angrily. "You think I'd welcome you here? You think you can just do whatever you want? I can have you arrested – don't think I won't do it, 'cause I will, Mister – for brea-" My last words come out muffled as he had just stuffed a large piece of the sandwich in my mouth. I gape at him.

He's looking at me simply, almost bored, the other half of his sandwich in his hand, chomping loudly on the bite he just took. He's just staring at me, watching me try to swallow the chunk of bread, as if he's admiring his well-done job of shutting me up.

I chew silently, ignoring his gaze and painfully admitting to myself that he really did make a good sandwich – however simple it was. Then, just as I finally got the last piece down my throat, he forcefully pushed the leftover bit into my mouth and wiped his hands clean of crumbs. I growl, half wanting to spit the sandwich back in his face, and half wanting to actually eat it.

He grabs another couple of bread slices and then the jar and the spoon. He gives me a lopsided smile, nudging me slightly with his elbow. "Thanks for letting me stay, Kid," he says quietly. Then, with the items in his hands, he steadily walks around me and makes his way back into the living room.

"…You're welcome," I find myself whispering, suddenly feeling an odd sense of delight that my ex was visiting me.

* * *

_Next chapter: Rikku and Gippal confront each other for the first time since he left._

_Thank you for reading. **Please Review.**_


	5. 5: The Morning After: Gippal

A/N: **Incredible appreciation for _everyone_ who reviewed.** I read every single one and they really cheer me up. I really appreciate and always consider the advice/constructive criticism since I'm writing this for you guys anyway. I'm so very sorry for the late update, **but updates will still be slow.** This is why I now think this story will just be a simple romance/humour kind of like my other fic, "_Bedtime Story_". I'm actually kind of embarrassed of this fic because it's **so plotless**. I am still contemplating on whether or not to **give it up**, but I have the next chapter solidly written so… I don't know. Let's see if I can come up with something cool (grins) HMM…

Mammoth thanks to Nefertieh for her wonderfully generous help with game details!

And monstrous special thanks to Canada Eh (which I should've mentioned during the past two chapters, so _very_ sorry!) for her continual help and support.

Again, very sorry for the late update. You must have forgotten what subtle plot I had by now (sigh).

* * *

**Three Stupid Words_  
_**_Chapter 5: Morning After: Gippal_

* * *

"HAHA! Thanks, my Boy!" Cid's deep voice bellows out as he examines the new gift in his hands.

I give him a weak smile and return to staring out at the great expanse of Bikanel sand for any sign of Nhadala. The desert sun was getting to me. Combine that with having just recently found out that my entire love life is fuckin' screwed, makes me about three seconds away from firing the whole damn island.

"Oh, she'll be here soon," Cid says, slapping me on the back. "The team hasn't even arrived yet. You can't do it all by yourself, you know."

I nod in agreement with him, though I still wasn't exactly sure of what I was nodding at. Besides remembering that Nhadala had called me down because of some special machina discovery, I can't recall anything else. And I don't dare ask Cid. Because considering the way he's been talking to me ever since I bumped into him earlier, it seems like this issue is pretty big. And don't let this great blond hair fool you 'cause I'm not all about handsomeness; I'm pretty damn smart in that I ain't going to tell our leader that I've completely forgotten my responsibilities because I got drunk and slept with his daughter.

"Gippal!"

I glance up in relief at the sight of the short-blond haired woman jogging towards me, waving frantically with her clipboard, and seven diggers – 4 male, 3 female - following closely behind her.

"Sorry, for arriving so late," she says, then looks around suspiciously. "Oh… She's not even here yet."

My ears perk up. "Who?"

She opens her mouth to answer when Cid cuts her off. "Look, Nhadala! Look what this boy got me! Look! Just look at it!" he beams, holding the gift out proudly before her. "A cactus!"

She smiles weakly and gives me a peculiar look.

"You know what a cactus means, don't cha? It means strength! Might! _Danger_." He chuckles, grinning back at her. "Bet none of _your_ diggers ever got _you_ a cactus," he says in a mocking tone.

I'm never giving him anything again.

"No… no they haven't," she says, stepping back. She reaches for the stack of papers attached to her clipboard and gives them to me. "A rough excavation report for Machina XO3," she informs me. "It's the third one we've found this month in Section B54. We're planning to send a quarter more diggers there within a few weeks time, to unearth some more artifacts, but the sandstorms have really been acting up through the Central Expanse lately." She laughs lightly. "And you'd think that ruins everything, but they're actually helpful in uncovering hidden machinery, just like the XO3. I mean, there's no way it would've been discovered if…"

I quickly read over some of the highlighted points in the papers, trying to obtain back any memories from yesterday as she continues to talk.

"…and I'm actually 15 minutes late for a camp inspection, but if you -"

"Go," I tell her, aimlessly waving my hand. "I can ask one of the diggers if I require anything more."

She nods immediately. "Right. I'll – I'll catch up with you later. All the equipment has already been set up last night but I'm not sure if the sandsto-"

I shake my head unworriedly. "It's alright, Nhadala. I know what to do," I lie casually to make it look like I'm not.

"Right. Right. Okay." She steps back and gestures toward the team. "Well, you can all introduce yourselves… And… right… Okay, I need to go," she says awkwardly before finally leaving.

Cid then suddenly glances around the area with a puzzled expression on his face. "The hovers should be here already. Stupid workers. And _she's_ not even here yet!" He turns to me with a confident look in his eyes. "Wait here, my Boy. I'm gonna go see if I can find out what happened to them for you."

I nod appreciatively as he pats me on the shoulder, in a father-to-son sort of way, before boarding his own hover and steering off into the distance.

As soon as he is out of earshot, I glance at my team of diggers, trying to read their faces for a clue of what exactly was I supposed to know to do. They're all staring back at me with the same expression, waiting for me to give them their first order.

I straighten my posture and step up to the first guy, tall and buff looking. "Your name?"

"Zek, Sir."

I nod thoughtfully. "And do you know what your task is for today, Zek?"

"To assist with transporting Machina XO3 onto the Faction's cargo airship, Sir."

"Y'damn right that's what you're gonna do," I tell him with a stern look. I then walk over to the guy standing next to him, short and skinny. "You?"

"My name's Paeul, Sir."

"And your task for today?"

"To help dig up the new machina, Sir."

I grimace, wondering how the little guy ever got signed on to be a digger in the first place. I am about to assign him to just carrying our water when the female beside him catches my eye. I immediately walk up to her. "And your name, Miss?"

"Kirya, Sir," she replies with a bright grin. "My job is to record the excavation and fill out the rest of the report!" she tells me diligently.

"Can't think of anyone better for the job than you," I say, giving her one of my famous smiles.

She blushes faintly.

The other two girls are ugly so I don't bother interrogating them about anything. I've already got the basic concept of what to do. Dig up new machina. Transfer new machina. Fix new machina at Djose. Nothing special. Nothing hard. Even boring. I have hired help to do this sort of thing. Why am I needed?

I feel a tiny jolt of excitement as my eyes cross the rough sketch Nhadala had drawn on one of the papers, and I realize that the site is in the Central Expanse. It'll be interesting at least with the sandstorms ravaging on our backs and all. Maybe we'll fight a fiend or two. And I'll of course have to heroically save poor Kirya from any harm…

I slap my hand against the sheets with a drive of determination. "Okay, let's get going!"

"But our Leader hasn't returned yet with the hovers, Sir," Paeul points out. "And the Lady hasn't arrived yet either."

I raise my eyebrow in interest. "The Lady?"

"Yes, Sir," says Zek with a questioning look. "The Lady, Lady Rik-"

"I'm here."

The bitter, icy tone in her voice freezes my flesh cold and we all turn in the direction of the speaker, standing just a few meters away. Rikku.

The first thing I notice is that her eyes have lost its energetic, happy-go-lucky sparkle, and has been replaced by a dark, wounded expression. Her shoulders are sagging, and her body is slightly bent as if she's about to topple over in exhaustion any second. Her hair is pulled into a loose ponytail draping over her chest, over her orange bikini top. Her matching thong is still visible as usual, but this time coming out of a big pair of old, khaki-coloured cargo pants. And then… _vilg_… then, there in her right hand, crinkled between her middle and index a finger, is a conspicuous little piece of paper.

I can't say anything to her, and simply stare as she stares directly back. I can't imagine how she figured out it was me who wrote the note. I was so careful to disguise my writing and everything! And now she's standing there, paper in hand, staring at me with such an accusing, confused, and heartbroken expression that I can't believe I'm the one who did this to her.

This is why I never want to have a relationship with girls like Rikku. Girls who are so kidish, and young and immature, completely unaware of the mechanics of relationships and dating. I mean, I sleep with her _once_ and all of a sudden it's like I'm her one and only true love, who got up the next morning and left without any explanation. Because I _did_ leave her a note.

I quickly walk over to her and lead us a bit further away from the watchful eyes of the team. Then, as soon as we're a safe distance away, she raises the note to my eye and her face creases in upsetting disbelief.

I take her by the shoulders and explain before she is able to speak. "Look, Kid." I gesture down at the paper. "Last night… Whatever I said, whatever I did, I'm sorry. It didn't mean anything, okay?"

A jolt of surprise flashes in her eyes, and she blinks in absolute incredulity. Her mouth opens and closes repeatedly, words stuck on her tongue. Then, she tilts her head up a bit more to face me directly and searches my eye for any hint of falsehood in my statement. "_Nothing_?" she barely whispers.

Though I know it's somewhat cruel, I can't help chuckling softly at her innocent question. "Rikku," I begin, contemplating on how to put it all into three simple words. "I was drunk."

And just like that, her shoulders instantly fall from their hopeful state and her head droops down hard. She brings her hands to her face, and I could've sworn I saw that those were tears she was wiping off.

A soft hum in the distance reminds me that Cid has returned with the hovers, and I quickly glance at Rikku in anxiety. Her eyes are swollen and red, and she glaring downward at the ground, clearly upset. If Cid finds her like this, forget the stupid cactus, he'll fricken murder me in broad daylight. And then Shelinda will finally have a breakthrough in her broadcasting career by tragically reporting, "_Handsome, young, Machine_ _Faction leader, Gippal, has been beaten to death by scary, vicious Al Bhed Leader, Cid. And now, an exclusive interview with the happy daughter of Cid herself…" _Ugh… The humiliation…

I desperately reach out to ruffle her hair in a playful manner, showing her that she's got nothing to be embarrassed about; that we can still be on friendly terms with each other. That I _do_ at least care about her, if not in that way. But before I am able to, she growls in a menacing tone,

"Touch me and die."

My hand numbs in mid air.

"Gippal! Rikku!" her father's voice bellows out. He steers the train of hovers towards us, parking between us and the team. "There are only two of the special Central Expanse hovers available, one for two riders and the other for eight. I figure that should be enough for you guys now, eh?" He doesn't notice Rikku's state, and instead boards his own hover. "Now, I've got an emergency down at New Home but Gippal-" He pauses to look at me with an excited expression. "-You will join me for dinner tonight, won't you my Boy? There are some machina development projects I'd like to discuss with you, and of course, the details of today's excavation."

"Gee… I don't know Sir… I have this, this thing-"

He narrows his eyes. "I thought you said yesterday that you were spending the night in Bikanel…"

I chuckle nervously as if it brought my memory back. "Right… yeah… of course. I'll – I'll be joining you then."

He grins satisfactorily. "Good."

We all randomly begin to collect around the hovers as he leaves. I'll find a way to get out of the arrangement tonight. Say a worker in Djose underwent spontaneous human combustion or something…

I run my hand over the frame of the two-seater hover, remembering that our Faction had built a whole line of these to be custom made for the Central Expanse. Admiring its relatively small size, I find myself imagining how great it would feel riding a whole half hour on this baby with Kirya. But my train of thought quickly derails, and my mind ends up drifting back to this morning's encounter with Syrisina.

It's still a bit hard to swallow. The fact that my entire goal of finally having a genuine, long lasting, eternal relationship with someone is already up in smoke. The fact that I got dump_ed _and can't even remember. Instead, I spent a heap of money on that stupid plant and acted like a desperate idiot in front of her, thinking we were still together. Now she thinks I'm the one who's hurt by all this. The one who's crawling back for a second chance. Which is just completely wrong because I don't get hurt. I never get hurt. I am indestructible.

**BAM! **

Yevon _shit_, what was that?

I stare at the puff of sand that had just sprouted out of the ground a mere few inches beside me. And then, almost on instinct, I turn to look at Rikku for an explanation, finding it in the pointed gun in her hand.

Her eyes are fixed on me intently, all trace of hurt and confusion disappeared into a sea of ravenous fury and disgust. She tosses the gun on the ground near me, and mutters in a cold tone, "You left your pistol behind."

My face pales in realization as I watch her reach into the wide pockets of her cargo pants and pull out my shoulder pads, straps, and gloves. Then, without a word to anyone, she walks steadily past us all and onto the smaller hover. "Keep up, will you?" she says before disappearing towards the Central Expanse, leaving a trail of sand and silence behind her.

* * *

_Thanks for reading. **Please Review**. Aiming for update next Thursday._

**_PLUS!_** _My recently published Rikku/Gippal website. Check Bio & "Homepage"_


	6. 6: The Night Before: Rikku

A/N: **OMG. I SWEAR** I was ready to update yesterday but the site wouldn't let me upload (_some Request Timeout Error thing_).** But thank you so much to everyone who took their time to review** (only 1 review away from 100 mark)! I appreciate it very much, and am glad people are actually reading this. The next chapter is very loosely written so far. I don't know when I'll update, but I'll try as soon as possible. Just haven't been in the proper mood for this fic lately. I'm sorry for continously making and breaking promises to you wonderful people. Sigh.

Vic Viper: Just a very public THANK YOU! Haha, you're so sweet :)  
And incalculable special thanks to Canada Eh for her continual help and support.

* * *

**Three Stupid Words_  
_**_Chapter 6: Night Before: Rikku_

* * *

It's unbelievable. It's outrageous. It's downright unthinkable that –!

– I can't find my yellow g-string. Hmpth.

Pushing the drawer shut, I move on to the one beneath it - my second underwear drawer – and rummage through all the laces and bright colours for my precious, lucky g-string. I know it's here somewhere, it just has to be. Where else could have gone? It couldn't have just gotten up and walked away with my strawberry fruit juice now could it? The one night – the _one_ night in Spira who knows how many nights, I finally have an underwear emergency and my entire colour-coordinated system goes kapooey!

…Alright, so maybe this isn't exactly 'the night'. And in all morality, there _shouldn't_ be the _slightest_ chance for 'the night' _at all_ considering this man already has a stable, one month relationship. And I know its wrong, and I know its bad, but… but…

Oh… silly me... What am I doing?

I take a glance at my reflection in the mirror. I'm embarrassed with myself. For these unexplainable, giddy feelings in my heart and for my foolish reaction to having Gippal in my home. Spira, what was I thinking?

I'll tell you what, I _wasn't_ thinking! And that's a big no-no because thinking is the basis of everything. Thinking prevents you from doing stupid things like accidentally getting gum in Paine's hair, or setting Paine's tent on fire, or spilling milkshake on Paine's lap, or damaging Paine's boots, or blurting out the name of Paine's crush.

But sometimes, thinking is a kind of difficult thing to do… It takes up too much time, and it requires _such_ an attention span. I mean, if everybody stopped to think about every single action they did, why, we sure would all function less efficiently! You see… hmm… OH – If _Yunie_ paused in the middle of a battle to '**t h i n k'**… then her enemy would knock her out before she'd know it!

Now I'm not saying that _all_ thinking is bad. I mean, you'd surely have to think before you accidentally spill grape juice all over Paine's jacket, or accidentally push Paine into a mud puddle, or forget to put Paine's diary back in place after you've secretly read it. It's just, in most situations, I'm more of a… spur-of-the-moment kind of girl, you know? I like going with my gut. I like doing things based on how I feel. It gives me energy. Gives me drive. Gives me motivation.

I sigh, collapsing on my bed tiredly.

_Yeah, right. _Gives me motivation to break up a perfectly good relationship! Sigh… It's sad really, that I've stooped this low for a self-centered guy like him. And it's not just that. I'm hurting Syrisina as well. Out there, in my living room sits a committed, currently vulnerable, man who has a loving girlfriend completely unaware of the crazy feelings in my heart. She doesn't deserve this, and neither does he.

I reluctantly pull myself up, feeling a bit proud of myself for having thought the whole ordeal through. I can't believe I almost went through with it. Must have been that beer I accidentally drank earlier. Ugh… what a vile drink. I'll start a protest tomorrow for the prohibition of liquor.

I grab a random magenta thong and slip it on. It is followed by a matching bra, a fitting pair of light green shorts and a plain, white T-shirt. I don't bother to clean up the mess of lingerie scattered about my room from my half-hour underwear panic. I've already spent nearly an hour taking a shower according to Gippal.

I turn off the lights in my room and step back out into the living room, expecting Gippal to give me a teasing look and asking if I always drained all the water from New Home each time I took a bath. But to my surprise, he was no where to be found.

I look around the room carefully, wondering if he had dozed off somewhere or collapsed unconsciously. But there is no trace of his body anywhere. His shoulder pads, straps, and gloves are still lying on the ground where I had last seen him, suggesting that he hadn't just gotten up and left. So… where did he go?

My eyes wander over to the door where I notice that his boots are missing. Wondering why he'd want to go out at this hour – and then suddenly worried what a guy in his drunken state could do at this hour unsupervised, I made a run for the door, snatched my keys, slipped on my own boots and was outside before you could say TADA!

The city is still awake. The bars and a few shops are still open. After a tiring day working under the glare of the desert sun, it's reasonable why many Al Bhed would reside to relaxing themselves with a beer or two in the comforting glow of the desert moon.

I wonder if that's what Gippal did. Or maybe he got sick of the jam sandwiches and decided to leave and get a decent bite to eat without telling me, considering I took so long in the bathroom… Or maybe he just wanted to be alone.

I frown, crossing the street and walking down the sidewalk to a livelier part of the neighborhood. I peek in at the first bar I see for a familiar head of spiky blond hair, and then another, and then another, and before I knew it, I had reached the end of the street and still I couldn't find him. A heavy feeling starts to sink in my chest and I begin to wonder if he really did leave. That he suddenly realized somewhere during his drunken condition that he'd much rather be spending the night at his girlfriend's than 'visiting' a kid like me.

I decide that that is probably so. And that he'd just forgotten – in the rush of trying to get away from me – that he'd left his belongings behind. It's understandable, I guess. The guy has a real relationship now, and it's to be expected that he's not interested in spending time with anyone but his girl.

Stupid Rikku…

Like a taunting voice, my mourning song begins to play dramatically in my mind as I miserably saunter back down the sidewalk towards my little house. It upsets me how worked up I got just because of his 'visit'. It upsets me how worked up I got just because of _him_. I'm eighteen years old now, dammit! And I'm as single as a dead fish in the desert sand! Why isn't it that I haven't gotten seriously involved with anyone since my infatuation with _him_? Why isn't it that I am somebody's girl other than my father's?

Maybe I should start living the nightlife like everybody else. You know, work all day and bitch all evening. Drink and eat freely until my gut explodes of this aching feeling inside of me, and I am left with a completely free and careless mind to go up to any stranger I please and make him my boyfriend. Yes, that's what I shall do! Yep. I have thought it through, just like Paine always tells me, and I have decided that this is from now on, my new life. Today, I am a new woman. TADA!

With mighty confidence, I am about to march into the first bar I see and buy out all of their stock when out of the corner of my eye, I notice a bickering couple. And when I turn, to my astonishment, I see Gippal, standing in the middle of the street, shouting in an angry, drunken tone at his girlfriend, Syrisina.

I watch the couple in curiosity, along with other bystanders, trying to make out their words. But I can't hear them. So I walk toward them slowly... not eavesdropping, mind you! It's just… I – I think I see a gil on the floor…

"…_I do wrong_?" he says.

"…_not that… Things… different now…_" she replies.

"_but_… _lasting relationship_!"

"…_gotta stop, Gippal… know…love me… just please… accept it_…"

I can't believe what I'm hearing. Are they – _Have_ they already – broken up? Is that why he came to my home of all places? Is that why he's drowned himself in alcohol? Is that why he's so depressed tonight?

Syrisina steps back, stumbling into her friend behind her. "I'm sorry, Gippal," she mouths, before taking off down the street, leaving him alone and dejected. He doesn't even realize that the people around him are watching with focused eyes, amused at the entire scene and feeling sympathy for his pathetic self.

I don't know what came over me, but I just couldn't stand seeing him like that. Even a jerk like Gippal didn't deserve that kind of humiliation, especially with such a ladies' man reputation that he'd built up. This embarrassing incident will just destroy him when he finds out tomorrow morning in his soberness.

So I quickly jog toward him, cup his chin gently and avert his attention away from Syrisina's retreating figure. "C'mon," I whisper. "I'll make you a sandwich."

He almost collapses on top of me, heavy with misery and shame, as I lead the both of us through the gathered crowd who'd witnessed the emotional scene. They're all giving him a pitiful look. '_What a loser_,' their faces are saying. '_I bet he's gonna cry._' And even though it's him and not me; and even though this was the fault of his karma for having so many one-night stands; I feel angered under their disgusted and amused glares. He's a fairly good guy. He's undeniably my ex. And I guess… I guess he's my friend.

I tighten my grip around his torso, giving him a little boost so he'd lose the hunchback position he was in. And then, I tippy-toe up and peck him softly on the cheek. I know everyone is watching in surprise.

I'm Cid's daughter. And he's the rejected loser off the street. And I don't care what they think or what they say. He's devastated. He's hurt. He's pathetic. He needs me. And tonight, I'll be his girl. Tada.

* * *

_Thanks for reading. **Please Review.**_


	7. 7: The Morning After: Gippal

A/N: I know, I am just as shocked.

**Thank you so, so much to everyone who took their time to review.** But since it's been a (LONG) while since I've updated this story, this chapter is most likely out of tone/style. It's actually quite an awful chapter in terms of quality writing. But I've been stuck on this for so long that I'm tired of looking at it. I hope it doesn't disappoint you too much – believe me, that's my biggest worry and is the main reason why I haven't updated this.

* * *

**Three Stupid Words  
**_Chapter 7: Morning After: Gippal_

* * *

I _am _indestructible.

"We're gonna _DIE_!" screeches Ugly Girl Number 1.

I continue to press hard on the accelerator, my eyes fixed on the empty desert landscape before us. The wind blasts in my face, and I can almost feel the pressure of my skin being stretched against my bones. But I can't slow down. I won't slow down. Until I find that immature little brat, I will push this hover to its maximum limit, even if it kills Ugly Girl.

But the desert landscape remains bland and devoid of life before me the farther we go. All sand and wavy humid air, but I know she's out here somewhere. The longer we go and the more I try to scan the horizon for the slightest little bump of blond hair, a tight feeling increasingly twists in my chest. And I don't like it.

Maybe – maybe I shouldn't have said that I was drunk, and that last night meant absolutely nothing to me. But I thought I was doing the right thing; I was being honest. And women are always complaining about the lack of honestly in men, right? There you have it. Honesty. And what's my reward? Nearly gettin' shot in the ass with my own pistol by my fuming ex. Hah. See if I ever try _that_ method again.

"Please, slow down, Sir!"

And then I see her. Just like that. Over a few dunes and her head bobbing up and down like a toy boat in the water as she races toward the excavation site. Not wanting to lose her again, I stomp on the accelerator with all my strength, my eyes fixed on her faint frame.

"SIR!"

She's right there, so far and so close and I'm unblinking as we zip through the desert sand. I _have_ to reach her, and make sure we settle our dispute before tonight's dinner with her father. And it's not like I want to impress him or anything (because I _am_ an impressive guy). It's just 'cause Cid's little girl has a big mouth for such a small head and if she decides to blurt out what happened last night between us, tomorrow's headline will break news all over Spira with Shelinda sorrowfully reporting, "_And our top story for today, admirable Machine Faction leader, Gippal, has been found stabbed to death and left to rot in the hot, desert sand with suspicious dinner knives and fork wounds on his body that have yet to be examined."_

"SIR! LOOK OUT!"

And I finally decide to tear my eyes away from Rikku for just one second – just one second in time to see a large, stone structure directly in front of us. Crap.

---------------------------

A tingle washes over my body, creeping up my face and making my eyelids feel lighter again as my brain begins to regain consciousness of my surroundings. The warmth of a woman's slender fingers sliding along my neck and cheek confuses me, and I can't really remember what happened and – _Geez not again_.

But to my relief, I see (a fully clothed) Kirya instead, the pretty girl of our crew, staring down at me with a concerned look, her hands caressing the side of my face tenderly. Beside her, Ugly Girl Number 2 puts down an empty bottle of potion before turning to me as well. "Are you okay, Sir?"

I nod slowly, making a motion to sit up but a wave of nausea sweeps over me and I fall back down into Kirya's lap. "What the hell happened?" I mumble.

"Told you so," grumbles Ugly Girl Number 1 from behind. "I told you to slow down."

I glare at her as my mind starts to recalls the big rocky structure I'd run into. But I'm suddenly puzzled to see no scratch marks or bruises on her skin. Or Kirya's skin. Or Ugly Girl Number 2's skin. "You used up all the potions?" I ask.

"No, we didn't need it. We jumped off the hover in time," Kirya explains, giving Ugly Girl Number 1 an uneasy look. "We tried to warn you-"

I turn away, pressing my hands into the sand and slowly push myself up. The girls move away to make room for me, each one of them nervously silent. "Where's the hover?" I ask after a while.

"The guys have been repairing it. It should be fixed soon. Luckily you crashed at a fairly safe angle," says Ugly Girl Number 2.

I'm quiet for a while as Kirya frowns, pulling back her hands and folding them in her lap anxiously. I feel oddly nervous under her stare. I then mentally decide that I don't wanna sleep with her anymore; every time I think about it, Rikku's icy glare and bitter tone sends a shiver down my spine and I'm suddenly on the alert for aimed pistols. But Kirya still stares at me, her arms and legs unmoving, and her mouth fixed in a concerned pout. I begin to get a bit irritated. "What?"

She bites her lip, sinking her head forward as her shoulders start to tremble. Suddenly, she flings her arms around me, burying her head in my chest and crying out, "Oh, poor you – you wonderfully romantic man!"

"_Romantic_?" I raise my eyebrow at her, trying to pry her off me gently, and confused at why she would say such a thing especially after I'd nearly gotten everyone killed. "What are you talkin' about?"

She sniffs in loudly, gripping onto my shirt desperately and violently shaking her head in protest. "You must fight it, Sir! You must! Oh! You're so brave, so brave!"

"What the-?" I turn to Ugly Girl Number 2 for some form of common sense but she's watching Kirya in agreement. Annoyed, I look down at Kirya myself and repeat, "What are you talkin' about?"

She sniffs in a final sob, staring at me with a hopeless expression as her hands cover her mouth slightly before falling back down on my shoulders. She then pats my chest gently. "It's okay, Sir." She pauses before sighing, "_We know_."

There are so many things wrong with that statement – a statement that no previously drunk man who just lost his girlfriend, slept with his ex, and has a date with his ex's father, should hear. I grimace inwardly. "Know… what?"

She bites the bottom of her lip furiously, ready to burst into another sob if she has to open her mouth to answer.

"If you ask me, Sir, I think it's _her_ loss," jumps in Ugly Girl Number 2, giving me an encouraging look. She gestures to the rest of the crew who've stopped their task of fixing the hover to watch us. "We all think so."

"_Her _loss? Who? Cid's Girl?"

Kirya embraces me again, shaking her head. "Oh, Sir. You don't have to be so brave. Let it out. C'mon. We're here for you," she whispers.

"No-What, I-"

Ugly Girl Number 1 hisses, "Kirya! Stop upsetting him!"

Kirya glares back at her, grinding her teeth. "I'm not! I'm providing emotional support!"

"Whoaah there." I push away from her grasp, smoothing down my shirt and loosening my shoulders. "I don't need any support for anything, alright? I'm fine."

Kirya shakes her head at me sadly, pressing a hand to her chest with a gasp of admiration. "So brave, so brave…" she continuously whispers.

I hesitate. And then, "Would y'all just get back to fixing the damn hover and let's go?" I shout.

Ugly Girl Number 2 frowns, inching toward me with open arms. "Oh Sir…"

I duck from her grasp, rolling to the side in the sand before standing up. "I mean it! Get back to work!"

Kirya lowers her head disappointedly, waving her index finger at me as she stands up as well. "You know, you're going to have to confront your emotions sooner or later, Sir," she says in a stern voice.

I can't look at any of them anymore. Gripping my head, I turn away and try to resist the urge of pulling out my gun and finishing the job of shooting myself. My hands ball into hard fists, and I take an aimless swing into the air. I feel angry, and stupid, and angry some more that I can't recall a single thing about last night. And yet the whole world seemingly does.

A comforting hand suddenly sets on my shoulder. I turn around to see Kirya staring at me with wide, teary eyes that seem too much like an animated cartoon character to be real. "We only want you to be happy, Sir," she whispers gently.

I scoff. "Yeah, well I'm not."

She nods understandingly, slowly pushing me down to sit back in the warm sand with her. Curling her legs toward her body, she leans her petit head on my shoulder, patting my knee sympathetically. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No," I answer bitterly.

Ugly Girl Number 2 skids towards us and lands in front of me with a thump, uprooting a pile of sand into the air. "You don't have to be so defensive of your feelings with _us_, Sir. We can help!"

"I don't-" I stop. I think.

And then I realize.

I glance at them both before abruptly turning away with a painful expression. "Actually…" I close my eyes, sorrowfully biting my lip as if reminiscing an upsetting memory. "Maybe you can."

"Oh, of course we can, Sir. What would you like to share with us?"

"You see…" I shake my head, closing my eyes with a helpless groan. "I was so brave…"

"So brave!"

"And so romantic…"

"Very romantic!"

I lift my head up, staring at them both with a disguised gaze. My voice comes out weak and they believe me. "I mean, what did I do wrong? _What did_ _I do?_"

Kirya sighs. "You didn't do anything wrong, Sir. Syrisina shouldn't have embarrassed you like that in the first place."

"Actually, I think Lady Rikku embarrassed him a lot more," chimes in the little guy, Paeul, who has left work on the hover and is taking a seat next to Kirya.

My mouth is a bit hung open as I try to process what they've just said. "Embarrassed? _Me_?" They give me a confused look at the questioning tone in my voice. "I mean… It wasn't _that_ embarrassing…"

Another male crew, a bit chubby and short, joins us, snorting, "Yeah, right…"

Ugly Girl Number 2 slaps his shoulder angrily. "Can't you be a bit more sympathetic?"

Chubby Cheeks shrugs his shoulders innocently, "But she _did_ embarrass him! In front of complete strangers, in front of his friends, in front of Syri-" He cuts himself off and stares at me with wide eyes, as if I'd tear his mouth from his face any second now.

I narrow my eye and am about to calmly tell him to continue when Kirya wraps her arms around me and rubs my shoulders relaxingly. "Maybe this isn't such a good idea," she says. "It's just making you more upset, isn't it?"

"I'm fine," I spit out. I glare at Chubby Cheeks. "Go on, talk."

He's frozen still, swallowing nervously as a bit of sweat trails down his forehead.

"Hey, it's fixed!" calls Zek by the hover.

Chubby Cheeks scrambles toward him as the others follow shortly, leaving me and Kirya behind. She pulls me up to stand with her, and squeezes my hand gently. "It'll be alright, Sir," she whispers, hugging me momentarily as my mind begins to wonder how the hell I could've been publicly humiliated by Rikku, and yet ended up in bed with her the same night.

* * *

_Thanks for reading. **Please Review.**_


End file.
